dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
A Transcendent Light-Speed Battle Erupts! Goku and Hit's United Front!
"The Ultimate High Speed Battle Begins! Goku and Hit Join Forces!!" (超絶光速バトル勃発！悟空とヒットの共同戦線!!, Chōzetsu kōsoku batoru boppatsu! Gokū to Hitto no kyōdō sensen!!) is the one hundred and fourth episode of Dragon Ball Super. Its Japanese air date is August 20, 2017. Summary Dyspo introduces himself to Hit, saying he will defeat his Time-Skip for the sake of his universe. Watching from the sidelines, Kale asks Caulifla if they should help Hit, and Caulifla says that Hit will be fine. Dyspo charges at Hit, and before Hit can utilize his Time-Skip, Dyspo notices and lands a clean hit, much to everyone's shock. Hit realizes that Dyspo wasn't bluffing. Champa remarks that it was a lucky shot, and Vados tells him not to get too angry as his blood pressure will rise. Champa points out that Dyspo looks like Beerus, but Vados jokes that this would mean Dyspo also looks like Champa, however Champa immediately denies this. Beerus and Shin are shocked that Hit of all people is struggling against another opponent. Dyspo and Hit charge towards each other again, but Dyspo's speed increases as he knocks Hit down. The gods of Universe 11 discuss Champa being flustered as Hit is getting pushed back, realizing that Hit is their ace warrior and if he goes down, the rest of Universe 6 will follow suit. The two Zen-Oh whine about Dyspo's attack being too fast to see, and Great Priest tells them he added a new recording function to their GodPads that allows them to see the attack in slow motion. Hit remarks that it feels like Dyspo is using Time-Skip on him. Toppo comments that through repeated battles, Dyspo's speed has surpassed the speed of sound and light, calling him their blitz captain. From their last exchange, Hit concludes that the moment before he uses Time-Skip, Dyspo suddenly increases his speed to counter it. Dyspo is impressed at his analysis, further explaining that for an instant, he can increase his speed thousands of times. Hit attacks again, this time not assuming a defensive fighting stance, but Dyspo lands another attack on him. From this exchange, Hit realizes that Dyspo is aiming for the one moment Hit's body tenses up before he uses Time-Skip, using his hearing to listen for Hit's muscles vibrating. Hearing this, Champa tries to counter this by creating more loud noises, but Vados says that Dyspo is able to pick out the particular sound. Knowing that his Time-Skip is countered, Hit attacks Dyspo directly, but gets overwhelmed. Watching the two fight, Toppo comments that Hit is slowly adapting to Dyspo's speed, purposely trying to defend against any attacks to his vital areas. Realizing Hit is up to something and that he may be setting a trap, Toppo orders Kunshi to jump in. Hit is immediately knocked to the edge of the ring, and he is cornered. When Dyspo tries to knock Hit off, Hit evades his attack by making his body intangible, as a surprised Dyspo phases through him and falls off the edge. Before Dyspo falls too deep, he is saved by Kunshi's energy whips. Not wanting Dyspo to be defeated, Kunshi prepares to help him fight Hit. Hit manages to hold his own against Dyspo's speed, but he is captured by Kunshi's whips and attacked by Dyspo. Watching this, Caulifla prepares to jump out and help Hit, ignoring Kale's concerns, but everyone is interrupted by Goku, blocking Dyspo's attack in his Super Saiyan God form. Hit says he doesn't need Goku's help, but Goku replies that he isn't there to help him, he just wants to fight. Whis explains that Super Saiyan God has greater power and speed than regular Super Saiyan, and it consumes less stamina than Super Saiyan Blue. Hit tells Goku that Dyspo is his opponent and Goku should not interfere, and Goku tells Hit to try and stop him as he attacks. Dyspo speed-blitzes Goku and knocks him back, but before Hit can attack him right after, he is caught by Kunshi. Goku compliments Dyspo's speed and prepares to use Instant Transmission, but Dyspo proves to be too fast for even that. When Dyspo attacks again, Goku turns into Super Saiyan Blue to defend against his attack, saying that while Dyspo may be fast, his movements are too linear thus easy to predict. Whis comments that Goku is maximizing his speed and power by turning Blue for the instant he attacks and defends. To counter Hit's Time-Skip, Kunshi surrounds himself with his whips, saying that if Hit touches them, they'll explode, thus preventing Hit from getting close to him. Hit says he doesn't intend to get close, using his Flash Fist Crush to attack Kunshi from a distance. Hit tells Goku to switch places with him, immediately attacking Dyspo. Hit lands a clean attack on Dyspo, explaining that he pretended to use Time-Skip by fooling Dyspo's ears with the same muscle tensing to counter Dyspo's attack. Goku turns Blue again and attacks Kunshi, ignoring his exploding whips, landing a clean blow. Hit lands another attack on Dyspo, gradually overwhelming him as he is forced to wonder if Hit is actually using Time-Skip or is pretending to. With Dyspo defeated by multiple Time-Skip attacks, Hit tells him to either jump off himself or Hit will throw him off. Dyspo refuses to surrender, and Hit picks him up and throws him, but he is once again saved by Kunshi's whips. Kunshi tells Dyspo to retreat as he prepares to take Hit with him and attacks, but Hit Time-Skips behind him and knocks him off. With Kunsi knocked off, there are only 3 Pride Troopers remaining, but Khai does not worry as two of them are Toppo and Jiren. Dyspo vows to exact revenge on Hit but when he begins speaking of justice, Toppo interrupts lectures that they are done playing the hero as there is no longer justice or evil, but only either survival or erasure. Goku compliments Hit for getting stronger again, but then says once Dyspo recovers, he'll be the one to defeat him. Hit is uninterested, and when Goku asks if they're gonna fight, Hit decides to walk away in response to Goku helping him out. Goku says that if he survives until the end, they should settle their score. There are 35 minutes left until the end of the tournament. Battles *Hit vs. Dyspo *Hit vs. Dyspo and Kunshi *Goku (Super Saiyan God/Super Saiyan Blue/Super Saiyan God-Blue) and Hit vs. Dyspo and Kunshi Errors *When Goku is seen transformed into his Super Saiyan God form without his aura, the color of his gi is the same color of his base form's gi instead of the light orange and blue color. Trivia *This marks the second time Goku uses the Super Saiyan God in the anime since "Goku, Surpass Super Saiyan God!", during the God of Destruction Beerus Saga. This time he can Transform without the need of other Saiyans. **Coincidentally, the form is now used against Dyspo, a character who resembles Beerus. **Goku's counter to switch Super Saiyan Blue and Super Saiyan God instantly is a technique which Vegeta firstly used in the manga version. *While it has yet to be confirmed if Dypso comes from the same race as Beerus and Champa, Champa did comment that Dypso greatly resembles Beerus. Vados also stated he also looks like Champa as well. *Goku's counter switch from Super Saiyan God to Super Saiyan Blue against Dyspo is similar to Future Trunks' counter switch from Third Grade Super Saiyan to Super Saiyan 2 against Super Saiyan Blue Vegeta. Animation Staff * Script - Yoshitaka Toshio * Storyboard - Katsuhiko Nishijima * Episode Director - Takao Iwai * Animation Supervisor - Hiroyuki Itai & Chihiro Tanaka * Assistant Supervisors - '''Tomoko Kusunoki & Kyosuke Matsui * '''Key Animators - Jin Inaba, Atsushi Nikaido, Nobuyoshi Sasakado, Hiroyuki Itai, WANPACK * 2nd Key Animators - Yong-ce Tu, Miyako Tsuji, MIyuki Yokoyama, A-Line, Toei Phils. Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Super episodes Category:Universe Survival Saga